Almost Certain
by aninsomniacsnightmare
Summary: Naley. Future fic. Nathan and Haley are engaged. While Nathan plays in the NBA, Haley works for him. They both try to stay out of the public eye and still live their lives. Complete.
1. 15 Year Old Girls

A/N - Future fic. Consider all the high school drama over. Now they're deep into the real world, which I do realize is not this simple, especially employers. Nathan's basketball career played out like Dan hoped it would and he's in the NBA (chose a team, really, any team). Haley's career took an odd turn and you'll find out where she works.

"Since when are fifteen-year old girls this interested in professional basketball?" Haley wondered out loud as she and Nathan watched the highlights from last night's game on ESPN. "The fact that some of them are actually holding up signs for you is not reassuring for me."

Kissing the top of her head, he laughed in reply, "Don't worry I would never consider anyone else. Besides I'm pretty damn sure it's illegal."

"So you're only going to be home for two more days?" she questioned softly, playing with her engagement ring as she often did when nervous, or excited, or anything other than Haley.

"Sorry, baby, but you know three days is already a pretty long stretch to be in the same city," Nathan replied, finally back in the apartment that he and Haley supposedly shared though he was only there in the off season.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that when you're home. I'd rather have you here for a couple months than a few days," she watched the TV, amused at the goof ups. Feeling Nathan's weight shift on the bed she was pulled back against him.

He stole the remote from her hands and clicked the TV off. "I just want one more night with you. As long as I know you're waiting then I'm perfectly content with my life." Nathan drew the covers over both of them and they fell asleep peacefully, blissfully unaware of anything else.

Soon enough Nathan had to leave this time for California and Haley was back at work. She opened the door to the P.R. firm a bit later than usual after Nathan tried to get her to go to the airport with him. Attempting to sneak past her boss' office but not so surprisingly she heard her name called from inside.

She entered the space cautiously and found her boss' little beady eyes staring back at her. "Have you wrapped up the latest appearances with Nathan Scott?"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson, he's to make an appearance at the press junket after the game tonight and avoid as many questions about his fiancé as possible," Haley replied in a monotone voice.

"Good, good. But for the last time who is this mystery girl? He wouldn't tell us when they first started dating and now he won't tell us after they're engaged."

Haley fought hard to keep a straight face but still couldn't look him in the eye as she answered, "I don't know. He refuses to tell me and I can't contact his friends for this reason. And none of the team knows either."

Feeling excused she rushed out the door and into her own office. She collapsed into the plush leather chair and burst out laughing when someone knocked on her door and Brooke entered.

"You having fun with yourself over there? Or is there something that I should know?"she said staring at Haley's odd spectacle.

"It's the fifth time in the past week that my boss has asked about Nate's fiancé," Haley got out after five minutes of laughing and Brooke staring at her like an idiot.

"Yeah, well, it's not his fault you two refuse to tell anyone. Also not his fault that you're demented enough to be the P.R. rep for the fiancé you won't admit is engaged to you," Brooke paused and thought for a moment. "Did those sentences make any resemblance of sense?"

Smiling Haley responded, "Not really. But then again you are describing my life and that doesn't make sense either."

"Sure it does. You're engaged to a hot and famous basketball player but won't tell anyone. Wait, how are you not in a mental institution?" Brooke smiled sardonically while Haley scoffed at her suggestion.

"Excuse me, but I am not the one who–AHH!" Haley jumped up in her seat while Brooke once again stared at her like a crazy person. "My ass is vibrating," she further explained then tried to retrieve her cell phone from where she had accidentally sat on it as it escaped her jacket pocket.

"Ooh," Brooke let out in fake understanding and paused when the words sunk in, "Wait. What?!?" Haley triumphantly grabbed the phone and quickly answered it before the person could hang up. "Ooh your cell was ringing. For a second there I thought..." she trailed off needlessly as Haley was already ignoring her.

"Hey, Nate."

On the plane Nathan smiled before answering her, "Hey Hales, who do I hear in the background?"

"Oh, that's just Brooke who's trying to admit your fiancé to an insane asylum." 

Haley smiled sweetly at the offended Brooke who loudly added, "Am not. I'm just saying that she's crazy not that she needs to be admitted."

"Well, tell her we've tried before. And there's not a place that would take you," he joked from three thousand miles in the air.

"Did they forget to turn on the oxygen to the cabin? Because, unless you're suffering from brain damage, that is not the way to treat the woman you are about to marry. Sometime. Soon," Haley said the last part awkwardly as they had not planned a date.

"Alright I'm deranged. I'm crazy for speaking like that to you. I'm the one who needs to be in a mental hospital."

"Haha, very funny, Nathan. Now why did you call?"

"I wanted to see if my beautiful fiance/P.R. rep would join me in California for a certain press junket. And not to mention meet the team since most of them think that I'm not really engaged and am talking to myself at this current moment."

Haley grinned, seeing as his entire team knew that Nathan was engaged but since then she hadn't gone to many of his games or at least stayed long enough to be introduced. They were always afraid of someone finding them out. "It fits your neurotic image. I can't leave right now. Molly's on a vacation so I have to cover for all her psycho clients and Peyton's coming into town so I have to meet her at the airport. Besides my boss is bugging me about finding out who your fiancé is."

"Tell Brooke to get Peyton and screw Molly, I need you here. This is professional work. Don't you have to tend to the needs of your own client before you take care of hers? And it'll give you the perfect excuse to get Jameson off your back. You're coming to the junket to squeeze information out of me." The reasoning took long for Nathan to get out and he didn't bother to keep his voice down so he soon had all his teammates staring at him.

"Give me a second to process all that...okay, done. I'll tell Jameson and I'll get the next flight over."

But, Haley–," Nathan started not hearing her words, "Wait. You're not just pulling my strings?"

"No," she said flashing a smile at Brooke who was silently demanding to know everything. "Brooke is perfectly capable of getting Peyton and I've been working longer than Molly. I need a vacation damn it. Or at least some time with you."

Brooke stared at her puzzled with the direction the conversation was going or actually ended. Haley put the phone down and smiled sweetly at her long time friend, "Brooke, you know you're one of my best friends..."

"Just stop there. I know exactly what you're getting at. And you will so owe me after you get back." Haley jumped up and hugged her all while she was still talking, "You get to spend time with your hottie and I get to babysit the angsty blonde."

Rushing out of the room Haley yelled another quick 'thank you' before slowing and heading into Jameson's office. "Mr. Jameson, I'm going to California to help Scott with the junket."

"Wonderful, Ms. James. The meeting's tomorrow so you'll need to leave immediately. I suggest you tell Anne to reserve you a ticket for the next flight to California." Haley grinned victorious and started to leave the room when she heard him call out once more, "Ms. James. Don't forget about the girl."

Turning back she looked him in the eye and for the first time in a long while answered him truthfully, "Entirely impossible to forget, sir." She walked towards his secretary's desk and muttered, "Unless I get amnesia."


	2. Haley Scott?

Haley nervously got off the plane, happy to be back on solid ground. When she didn't spot Nathan she instantly became worried until she recognized a dozing figure in the corner. "Hey, you're supposed to be waiting for me. Not catching up on your sleep," Haley said as she tapped the front part of his hat.

Immediately Nathan woke up and looking up he smiled brightly. Engulfing her in a large hug he responded, "Sorry, Coach was on our asses for the last game and kept us up almost all night because of his damn lecture. Besides your flight got delayed three times, what was I supposed to do?"

"Buy a magazine and stay awake of course," she answered him before tugging on his arm to follow her to another section of the airport. "Now come on, I need your strong self to get my bags for me."

Heaving Nathan finally pulled the suitcase off the conveyor belt and wheeled it to where Haley was waiting for him. "What are you carrying around? Bricks?"

She looked up from the paperwork in her hands and glared at him. "Please, you know Peyton's stuff always weighs three times that and Brooke's a lot worse, too." Carefully Haley placed the papers back into her carry on and pulled him in another direction. "Now we have to go get my rental car, since I won't be traveling in style like you."

"Like anyone would ever call that damn bus style," Nathan whined but nonetheless followed after her insistent pressure on his arm.

Finally, after the lady had trouble for about thirty minutes just to find the reservation, Nathan was driving Haley to her hotel. "Sorry, but the Coach thinks you'll distract me if we're in the same hotel," he explained while smiling suggestively at her.

"The only way you'll be distracted is if you distract yourself." Suddenly Nathan made a sharp turn onto a gravel road and pulled up to one of the most elaborate hotels that would make a multi-millionaire jealous. "Wow, Nate, I asked you to find me a nice hotel, not build me a dreamland."

Nathan turned back from the valet and asking him to get someone to handle the bags. "Nothing but the best for my Haley. Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her inside.

Haley went up to the concierge with Nathan following slowly behind her. "Hi, I have reservations for a room under Haley James."

The man looked at the computer for a moment and then stared at her suspiciously. "I'm sorr–," he began before being unceremoniously cut off by Nathan.

"Oh, my mistake. Did she say Haley James? It's Haley Scott," he said while ignoring Haley's protests at cutting off the man.

Haley glared at him, realizing the name he had given. "What do you think you're doing?"

He stared innocently back down at her, "Well, I thought that you might want to get used to the name change? It's going to happen eventually."

"Here, you are Mrs. Scott. Room 1014 on the tenth floor. Should I send someone with your bags?" the man interrupted their conversation, misinterpreting Nathan's interjection.

"They're in the silver Lexus." Haley smiled tightly at him before taking the key card and dragging Nathan to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed behind him, she pushed him in the corner and scowled at him. "Why did you do that? He could have recognized you. And plus now he thinks we're married."

"Aw, come on, Hales. Is that such a bad thing?" he questioned grabbing her arms and pulling her close. "I meant that he thinks we're married. Now no one's going to question any strange noises coming from your room."

"Yeah, my room. You still have to go back to your hotel at night," she said walking away from him as the elevator stopped and allowed her access to the hallway. Nathan pouted at that fact before leaving the elevator and going after Haley.

Nathan grinned at Haley's stunned silence once she saw the interior of her room. "So how are you planning for tomorrow?" he asked nonchalantly ignoring the blatant grandeur of the room. Haley smacked him on the arm for not being as impressed as her and he continued talking, "Seriously, though you are coming to the game, right? Coach already arranged a spot for you in the VIP section."

"Of course, I'm going to the game. You think I flew all the way out here just to see you?" Haley laughed at Nathan's mock hurt expression. "Plus, you have that conference almost right after. And I have to make sure you handle that right."

"Please, I have been doing this for almost three years. I think I know how to handle the media," Nathan responded arrogantly, turning on the TV.

There was a knock on the door and someone outside announced, "Bellboy."

Haley grabbed Nathan and shoved him into the bathroom before answering the door, "Hi. Thanks for bringing that up."

"Here you are, Mrs. Scott. Is it just the one? Because I thought I heard two voices in here," he asked suspiciously handing over her suitcase.

"No, it's just the TV. Thanks again," she replied nervously before tipping him as he escaped out the door.

"It does have a nice ring to it though. Haley Scott," Nathan thought out loud, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her waist. Just as suddenly he picked her up off the ground and carried her to the bed.

"While I'm sure you would love to stay, Nate, you have a game tomorrow and I'm not about to get your coach mad," she managed to say in between his kisses.

"Damn, Hales, talk about a mood killer. _Coach_," he repeated, shuddering. "But you're right, I have to go. Don't forget game starts at nine. But you'll need to be there early to park."

"What? I can sit in the VIP section but you can't get someone to park my car for me," Haley teased him, enjoying watching him trying to stall.

"Real funny. I'd send you a limo but I honestly doubt you wouldn't appreciate it. Now I have a surprise dinner for you, even though I can't be here," Nathan said lingering near the door.

"Really? You cooked? Are you sure you want me to eat this? Food poisoning can be considered murder."

Nathan glared at her before sarcastically responding, "You're just a laugh riot today. Of course, I didn't make it. I wouldn't feed my father food that I've cooked. Wait, yes I would," he grinned at the thought and Haley didn't feel the need to reprimand him for disrespecting his parent. "I didn't make it but it is special for you. Jake and Jenny are going to deliver it since Jenny is intent on seeing her Aunt Hawey," he teased in a baby voice, " and Jake hasn't seen you in a while."

"Aw, I miss them. Jake never should have moved out here," Haley responded getting up to say goodbye.

"Don't get sappy on me now. I almost escaped," he said leaning over to give her a quick kiss, "Bye. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Haley closed the door behind him and leaned against it, feeling so much like a teenager.

  



	3. Eloping?

A/N - I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had updated at OTH Central and thought I did here. Short term memory, really sorry. 

Okay slight change of plans. The place where Haley works knows that Nathan is engaged but other newspapers, magazines, tabloids, etc. don't know.

There was an insistent pounding on her door and Haley slowly rose from her groggy state. Watching TV since Nathan had left, she had accidentally fallen asleep and was surprised to see that it was now dark out. She opened the door still rubbing her eyes and immediately had a six-year-old girl attached to her leg.

Haley picked up Jenny from where she clung to her leg and looked up at Jake who was smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't hold her back with all this."

"Oh, sorry come in," she responded finally noticing the overwhelming number of bags he was carrying in his hands. "When Nathan said dinner, I didn't think he meant it for an army."

"Yeah, well he was never one to do what was expected," Jake said placing all the food on the table in the corner.

"Aunt Haley where's Uncle Nate? I thought he was here," Jenny said looking around quizzically.

Haley laughed at the expression on the young girl's face. "I forgot how much she's like you," she said to Jake, who was sitting at table watching the interaction between the two. "He's here. He just had to go to work tonight. But you can see him tomorrow morning," Haley responded answering her, then looked back up at Jake for confirmation. "You are going to the game, right?"

"Yeah, of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. I haven't seen anyone in so long. Which reminds me, why are you here? You almost never leave the city," Jake asked.

Haley smiled at the question, knowing the truth in it. "Yeah, well, Nate put up a good fight this time. And I got Brooke to take care of Peyton while she's in town. She was braiding Jenny's hair as she watched the TV in front of her. Noticeably Jake brightened up at the mention of the other two girls but she wasn't sure for which one or for what reasons.

The few quiet moments were broken when Jenny pulled herself out of Haley's reach. "Aunt Haley? I'm hungry." Jake and Haley laughed for a moment before setting up the food to please the girl.

Early next morning Haley and drove to the arena, not surprised to see the parking lot empty. She quickly grabbed the parking slip and chose a spot closer to the actual entrance. Haley wandered around the premises before attempting to open a door, suddenly she was accosted by a security guard. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked obviously annoyed at having to deal with someone this early.

Haley stepped back a bit surprised at his sudden appearance before smartly whipping out the badge Nathan had left for her. He examined it closely before speaking again, "Follow me. They don't like people to see others arrive early so you're supposed to use the side entrance."

"Oh," was all Haley could manage to his explanation. She tagged behind him to another security guard who he also showed the pass to and handed it back to her. The second guy opened the door for her and gave her directions before closing the door behind her. "Go straight. Left at the second hallway. Third door on your right."

In her mind she repeated the instructions hoping not to get lost. Slowly Haley opened the instructed door only to come across an empty locker room. Turning back to the hallway, she saw a janitor further down and walked up. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where the teams are?"

"Do you have a pass young lady?" Haley held it up in response and he motioned for her to follow him. He opened a door and the bright stadium lights blinded her vision. She thanked him profusely before walking inside and being greeted by a harsh yell.

"Scott! Where is your mind? Shoot like that one more time and I'm benching your ass." Haley winced at the sharp reprimand he got and attempted to slip unnoticed along the sidelines. Nathan spotted her and air balled at the same time. 

"Scott!" The coach yelled angrily again, grabbing the ball from where it had been bouncing along, causing the entire team to look over and stare. "That was even worse than before. What in hell are you staring at?" 

Everyone including the coach followed Nathan's gaze to where Haley had frozen along the wall. "That your girl?" he questioned. Nathan nodded mutely and the coach slammed the ball into his fixed hands. "Don't screw up again."

The Coach walked back to the sidelines and the rest of the team took that as a cue to start warming up again. "Haley James?" he asked approaching her from where she was sitting.

"Coach Whitmore. It's a pleasure to meet you," Haley said smiling warmly.

"Don't even say you've heard nice things about me. No one on this team would ever do that." He laughed predicting the next words to come out of her mouth.

"You caught me. How's my fiancé?" she asked changing the topic to a safer one.

"Safe from the press. But not from me. I'm almost glad you don't travel," he said, confusing her. He smiled the wrinkles showing on his worn face. "It keeps him from using you as an excuse. These past few games he's been a wreck wondering what you'll think of him."

Haley laughed since it sounded so unusual from Nathan's regular self. "It's true, though. You could probably be my own daughter with how much me and the other boys hear about you. And it's all good things...unlike the comments about myself."

"Are you sure you're a mind reader and not a coach?" she joked getting a laugh out of the usually stern coach. "He does enjoy being on the team and that wouldn't happen if he didn't have a good coach. I remember his coach at the university. Hated him and almost quit the game."

"Let's get back to topics you're more comfortable with, Ms. James. When's the wedding?" he said watching her struggle with the memories.

"Haley and we don't know yet. Definitely in the off season though."

"Kevin or Coach either works fine. You can have your wedding any time. I wouldn't ever want to deprive a woman of her dream wedding, especially since mine almost got driven into the ground," he responded surprised at her announcement.

"It's alright. I want a summer wedding any ways. What happened with yours?"

Coach smiled recalling the details. "Our parents didn't get along. We ended up eloping with a justice of the peace and a few of our friends there along for the ride."

"I'm starting to think we might just do that," she said grinning at the thought of fighting in-laws. "As you probably know, Nate's not that close to ether of his parents any more. And my family's so large no gathering can last without a fight. Not weddings and not even funerals."

Coach was still keeping a close eye on the court and saw that the other team was heading back inside. "Looks like we're heading in now. They're probably beginning to let the fans in. It's almost time for the game. You should find your seat soon."

Haley watched the team retreat back to their locker rooms and Nathan's gaze until he disappeared behind the closing doors. Sure enough, a small trickle of observers filed in until the entire arena was full of eager fans. She watched the game with anticipation as it was the first one she had been to in a while and also because the score was close.

With a few seconds left on the clock, Nathan made a fade away jumper to break the tie. The scene reminded her of one long ago except she couldn't get to the floor to congratulate him and there were other girls and cheerleaders clinging to his arm. Of course since Haley had made sure no information was leaked to other sources and Nathan was required to remove his ring for games, not many people knew he was engaged.

Haley followed the cheerleaders into the locker room, the security guard recognizing her from before. Most of the girls and a few bystanders stared at her oddly but she continued despite the weird looks. Haley stood outside the locker room confused on what to do until the Coach returned from somewhere.

"Ah, Haley, what are you doing standing in the hallway?" Coach Whitmore asked smiling at her.

"Um, I wasn't sure if I was allowed in, Coach."

"Of course you are, go on in," he noticed her mortified look and reassuringly said, "Don't worry. I assure you that by now all the boys are dressed and ready for the press conference."

Slightly calmer, Haley entered to find that the Coach was right. All of the guys were freshly showered and dressed, most were sitting down discussing the game with others. Nathan on the other hand was sitting in a corner, studying a piece of paper.

Haley bounded up to him and hugged his side. "Hey what are you looking at?"

Quickly Nathan folded the paper and tucked it away in the gym bag on the bench next to him. "Nothing important." He pulled her into a deep kiss before she could ask any more questions. "What were you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you till later."

"Oh, I just wanted to see how well you really play. Seemed a little jittery when I first got there. Hope I didn't make you nervous?" she questioned slyly, having already gotten the answer from Coach.

"Course you do. My hands start shaking and my heart races," he said, knowing she would recognize the line. Nathan pulled her down into his lap and gave her another kiss before noticing that something was off.

They both looked up to find the team staring at the couple. Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest while he laughed and spoke up. "Haley, this is the team. Guys, this is Haley, my fiancé."

Haley managed to squeak out a small 'hi' before the team gathered around them and began introducing themselves.

When a certain guy came up, Nathan laughed out loud. "See, Tim, I told you I wasn't lying."

"Yeah sucks for the rest of us, but you weren't," he said laughing.

A/N - An odd note to end on but just remember no one knows.


	4. No Retribution

A/N - And I still could'nt get the number of updates right. I'll get smarter eventually, I swear.

Haley and Nathan walked out of the locker room together, careful to drop their hands before anyone could notice that they were intertwined. Nathan followed the rest of the team up to the stage while Haley opted for a seat in the back with Jake and Jenny. "Hey I didn't see you earlier," she said after sitting down.

"Yeah, well , you were to busy staring at Nathan. You're lucky Jenny, here, didn't take any offense." The little girl then climbed into Haley's lap smiling up at her. Haley laughed and played with her until the conference started or technically Tim started.

Tim swaggered over to the podium, beer in hand, having pilfered it from behind the bar. "Hey, before we start..." he trailed off as most reporters weren't paying attention to him. "Excuse me everyone!" he yelled out and slowly the room began to quiet down. "Like I was saying. Before we start, I would just like to congratulate my man Nathan Scott over there on his engagement."

At that precise moment the entire team froze along with Haley and Jake in the back. Nathan jumped to his feet and grabbed Tim by the back of his neck, dragging him back over to his seat. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone, you damn drunk. You've only had half a beer. Can't hold your liquor?" Nathan whispered tersely in his ear as he slammed the other guy down in his seat.

Tim attempted to protest but the guys on either side held him down. Nathan looked at the Coach bewildered but no one knew what to do. The reporters had finally started firing off questions in his direction and Nathan did the only thing he knew. He lied. "I'm sorry. Tim there is a little tipsy and he might have misunderstood one of my comments." As he said this he locked eyes with Haley who still had Jenny in her lap.

She looked away first and he felt guilty for lying. Still the press continued to question him even as he faded into the background and the Coach changed the subject. Sitting next to her Jake also tried to change the subject. "So when is Peyton landing?"

"Damn it, Peyton, where in hell is your flight?" Brooke muttered angrily as she stood at Gate 27 B. She looked around for something to do and spied a magazine shop. Brooke checked her watch before going in. "11:15 now. Delayed till 11:45 am. I've got time to kill."

Brooke walked into the store and began browsing through some magazines none of the usual stuff caught her eye and she went for her last resort. "Tabloids here I come." She grabbed for a National Enquirer and read the headlines on the front, muttering all along. "Heard that. Like that would ever happen. Hm, NBA star to marry. Wonder which tall, dark, handsome, and rich guy got snagged up now."

She flipped through the pages finally coming to rest on blown up picture of Nathan and Peyton hugging outside some restaurant. Brooke yelled the headline out loud causing the entire store to look over at her. "NATHAN SCOTT AND PEYTON SAWYER HEAR WEDDING BELLS!!!"

Brooke read the article in its entirety before laughing at the ridiculous details. "Scott and Sawyer rekindle high school romance. Tortured artist Sawyer and basketball star Scott have been known to enjoy each other's company. The pair now sport engagement rings during their recent outings."

The picture did look recent though Brooke couldn't recognize the location as Nathan traveled everywhere. She checked the time again and realized she was ten minutes late. She slammed a five down on the counter before racing out the store and almost colliding with Peyton who was just getting off the plane.

"You have to read this!" she yelled before coming to a full stop, tossing the magazine Peyton's way. The girl laughed at her friend's antics before sitting and opening to the requested page.

Her eyes widened at the picture of her and Nathan hugging in front of the restaurant in Atlanta. Then proceeded to become even more shocked with every word she read. "You have got to be kidding me. I would never marry Nathan. It's not my fault we got engaged at the same time. Haley is going to kill me." was the last thought to run through her mind before turning back to a disgruntled Brooke.

"Come on let's get back to the apartment. We have to call them," Brooke said pulling on a frozen Peyton.

Haley heard a distant buzzing and smacked the snooze button on the alarm clock. She snuggled back further into Nathan's arms before realizing that the ringing hadn't stopped. She grabbed for the phone and managed a groggy, "Hello."

Her movements woke up Nathan and he sat up along with her disoriented. Thank god the Coach had let him stay with Haley after Tim's debacle the last night. "Hales, what are you doing?"

"Is that Nathan with you?" Brooke demanded on the other line. "Put me on speaker. This is going to blow your socks off."

"Brooke, I don't really know what time it is. But it's early. What do you want?" Nathan questioned realizing who Haley was talking with.

"Let me read you a headline from the National Enquirer. The teaser on the front says 'NBA star to marry'. The full headline on the inside says 'Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer hear wedding bells'. Now it might just be my memory but I could have sworn you were marrying Haley," Brooke said unnecessary bitterness in her voice.

"Oh god, that must have been the press conference. I'm going to kill that guy," Haley said fully awake and ready to maim.

"It's not just that. There's a picture. When was the last time you saw Peyton, Nathan?"

Nathan rubbed at his eyes trying to remember. "Don't act like I cheated on Haley, Brooke. We had dinner two weeks ago in Atlanta when she was visiting one of her friends."

Haley gave him a hug trying to reason all this out. "Okay I knew about all that. Damn it, what do we do now?"

"Tell everyone the truth?" Nathan suggested.

Haley turned back to him glaring, "You're the one who wanted to keep it a secret in the first place. Cause you wanted me to have a normal marriage."

"I do. It's just that, right now, secrecy is not an option anymore. And to be honest I'm a little sick of hiding you." Nathan smiled charmingly, kissing her bare neck.

"Hello still on speaker," Brooke called out a little perturbed at being ignored.

"Okay, Brooke, tell Peyton to call her fiancé and straighten things out with him. I'll call my boss and finally tell him who Nate's marrying then we'll figure it out from there." Brooke hung up and Haley went to dial another number but Nathan's hand stopped her.

"Wait, you aren't actually going to call your boss? I thought you were just getting rid of Brooke."

"I'm sorry but I have to call before he decides to pick up a National Enquirer or some other magazine that pairs you up with some random girls and I'm suddenly out of a job." Nathan pouted at her response but let her call.

"Mr. Jameson? This is Haley. I have some news for you," she said right away, having called his direct line, not wanting to deal with secretaries.

"Haley, I've already heard. How could you let this happen? Do you know how much hell this is wreaking on our reputation, your reputation?" he questioned her angrily.

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered under her breath before speaking in her normal voice, "I'm sorry, sir. But I was sworn to secrecy. Now that this is all being blown out of proportion, I have to let you know the truth. I'm the one engaged to Nathan."

There was silence on the end from the other line. Nathan begrudgingly took the phone away from a scared Haley. "Mr. Jameson?"

"Ah, Mr. Scott, this must be some sort of elaborate scheme. Tell Ms. James I don't appreciate her antics," he answered in a cordial tone as this was his client and not his employee.

"Haley's not joking. We really are engaged. I'm the one who asked her to keep it a secret so if you fire her for this, then you are no longer representing me," Nathan responded tuning into the side of him that had not been used in quite a while.

"I assure you, sir. There will be no retribution for this...mix up. Congratulations."


	5. Flight 139

Nathan walked up to the Coach's door in the hotel and took a deep breath before knocking rapidly. The door swung open almost irritably and the irate coach faced his most distracted player. "What can I do for you, Scott?"

"I need to talk to you about something Coach. And could we go inside. It's kind of personal but I doubt it's going to stay that way for long." The coach stared suspiciously at the rolled up papers in Nathan's hand before opening the door wider for him to go through.

Coach once again took a seat at the table where he had a newspaper and a cup of coffee waiting. Nathan opened the tabloid and dropped the exposed page on the table. He grabbed it still shooting odd glances at Nathan and studied it carefully for a moment. "Scott, unless my memory has been blown to high hell, which I doubt it has been. This isn't the lovely girl I met yesterday. Nor is it even the right name."

"If it makes you feel any better, your memory's not going. Thanks to stupid Tim. The entire planet knows I'm engaged and everyone's damn eager to start guessing to whom," Nathan replied bitterly dropping down on the seat next to his coach.

"So when was this?" Coach asked referring to the picture and more obviously to the girl.

"Two weeks ago when we were in Atlanta. She was visiting a friend and we had a free night so we went out to dinner. Haley knows. Hell, she's Haley's best friend. The assumptions are ridiculous," Nathan sighed and the Coach stared at him strangely.

"Nathan, you've been pretty lucky not to have screwed up anything so far. I know about that run in with some performance enhancers but I also know you've been clean for a long while. Haley did a damn good job as your publicist to keep you out of the spotlight. I'm sorry that this is the topic that's been introduced to the ugly side of the media."

Nathan looked at his coach confused with how understanding he was being. "So what do you think I should do?" he asked, opting to take the high road and also ask for advice.

"Get Haley to reveal your engagement to a trustworthy source. Stop hiding your relationship," he added as an obvious one. "Isn't she leaving soon?" he questioned and Nathan nodded in response. "Then go see her off. Let someone catch you with her. So what if it makes the rounds in the tabloids at least the truth will be out. And whose dumb ass idea was it to hide this in the first place?"

"Mine," he admitted guiltily. Nathan got up and headed for the door managing a grateful 'thanks' to his coach who in return reminded him to be back in two hours. He caught a taxi at the front of the hotel and dialed Brooke's cell number along the way. "Hey Brooke, it's Nate. Do you know what flight Haley's on?"

"Why? I thought you guys didn't want to be seen in the public?" she questioned knowing the new answer she was about to receive.

"Haha, Brooke, you know that was my idea. Now will you just tell me the flight?" he demanded in an annoyed voice, hoping that she would stop her guessing games.

"Slow it down, Scott. Flight 139 but you better hurry plane leaves in half an hour."

He heard the dial tone and knew it was just like Brooke to hang up on him. "I'm sorry, sir. How long is it to the airport?"

"About twenty minutes. Do I know you from somewhere?" the driver asked staring at him in the rear view mirror.

Nathan scowled, berating himself for not grabbing a hat or something. "I doubt it."

True to his word, the driver pulled up to the airport twenty minutes later. Nathan didn't wait to hear the amount and just threw a hundred dollar bill in the guy's direction. He began to sprint through the terminals then forced himself to slow down as he couldn't read any of the signs he was whizzing by.

Suddenly he saw the number 139 and took a sharp right almost knocking down three people. It was then that someone recognized him and yelled after him. Normally he wouldn't ignore the person but this wasn't a normal situation and he kept running goading the person into following him.

Faintly over a loudspeaker Nathan heard the announcement, "Now boarding first class passengers for Flight 139." His eyes widened and he ran faster reaching the reception area and stopping short searching for her familiar figure. The kid chasing after him had drawn some attention and there was a small crowd that had begun to recognize him.

Nathan saw Haley in line to board and rushed over to her. He grabbed her and she smiled at him about to speak, "Hey, wha–"

He silenced her question with a long, deep, passionate kiss that the crowd behind them seemed pleased to photograph. When they finally did part for air, all she could say was, "Wow."

Nathan nodded in response and said, "Yeah...have a safe flight. Call me when you get back to the apartment...I love you."

A flight attendant attempted to interrupt politely from behind the counter. "Excuse me, miss. But do you need to get on this flight?" Haley nodded in response and grabbed her carry-on that she had dropped in all the confusion.

He gave her one last look as she walked onto the plane and nervously turned to face the people behind him. Nathan really hoped that no one here read the National Enquirer. "Hey aren't you supposed to be engaged to some artist chick?" asked a girl in the back.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck knowing Haley was going to kill him for what he was about to do to her job. "Actually, that was all a misunderstanding. The um...artist chick is my friend. She's engaged to someone else. _That_ was my fiance...Haley."

"Wait I thought you weren't engaged at all," spoke up someone else and Nathan returned to his uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah, well, it was supposed to be a secret. That is until Tim opened his mouth and..." Nathan trailed off there knowing not to say anything in anger. A little boy, completely oblivious to the situation wandered up and asked Nathan to sign something, which he was happy to do.

A few slight scrapes about the engagement and a lot of autographs later Nathan had managed to escape the airport and headed back to the hotel before someone else recognized him or the coach noticed his extended absence.


	6. Entertainment Tonight

Haley burst into the office building causing all sorts of pandemonium around her. After quickly stopping by her apartment to greet Peyton and Brooke and drop off her bags, she immediately rushed to the office, in hopes that she wasn't about to be fired. Ignoring everyone's questions around her Haley managed to get into her boss' office where he was calmly waiting for her.

"Haley! I wasn't expecting you so soon. Come in, take a seat. We need to discuss what best plan of action to take from here. And have I told you congratulations? I don't think I have." His tirade ended there and Haley wearily took a seat in front of his desk.

"Sir?" Haley began confused by his different reactions. "I don't really underst–"

"Oh, yes, the initial shock of it. Incredibly sorry for lashing out at you like that." He paused momentarily to take a breath. "It is quite unpredictable though. And you really should have told us sooner. Not that anyone would have given it away. Now for the plan, I arranged for Nathan to have an interview with Entertainment Tonight later today. It's best to react quickly."

Haley almost rolled her eyes at him, as if she didn't know how to handle this kind of situation. Just then her cell phone rang and her hand immediately reached for it. "It's Nathan," she said, smiling softly and Mr. Jameson nodded for her to take the call. "Hey, I'm at work right now. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Brooke called me for you but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Nathan was sitting in his hotel room yet another tabloid in hand that one of the guys had spotted while out doing something.

"I'm fine, but you should know that you have an interview tonight. To clear things up. Mr. J will call you later with the details." Finally Haley added since Mr. Jameson kept making wild gestures for her to tell him.

"Um...about that," he guiltily began wincing a bit. "After you left, well, we had kind of drawn a crowd, and I kind of admitted the truth." She didn't respond and he was worried that she was mad at him. "Haley? Are you there?" Nathan heard some muffled talking and figured that she was just telling Jameson what he had done.

"Hey, Nate? Don't worry about it." Even a couple states over she could sense his hesitancy to accept her reassurance. "And I'm sure. I've got to go so just have fun with your interview. I'll see you tonight on TV. Love you."

"Love you, too," he replied and heard some fumbling around before the dial tone. Nathan leaned back onto his bed for a moment, grateful for the way things seemed to be going. a second after he closed his eyes he realized that he was going to have to tell his coach about the interview and sprinted for the door.

"Coach!" he yelled pounding on the door. The even more disgruntled coach opened the door and glared at Nathan. "I have to do an interview tonight." The coach nodded and slammed the door in Nathan's face. "Thanks again, Coach," he added to the closed door.

"I can't believe this," Peyton said as she handed each of the girls a drink. They were sprawled out in Haley's living room waiting for ET to come on. "Nathan's first interview and you're the topic of discussion. Girl, you've got him whipped."

Haley almost spit out her drink at the suggestion. Brooke laughed and decided to input, "I have to agree with her there. You know, you're probably the only woman who controls everything her man says and does. After all, you are his publicist."

She was about to respond but the show came back from commercials and opened with a clip of Nathan slam dunking. "And here we have, Nathan Scott. One of the hottest basketball players on the market today and the very new subject of a tried and true celebrity scandal."

"Before we jump straight to the burning question that I'm sure every single girl in America wants to know, let's get your take on this. How does it feel to finally be in the spotlight? Plenty of NBA stars have made their own debut into the world of scandal but none made quite the same impact you have." The camera finally flashed to a shot of Nathan, sitting on the other side ever so cockily though he was completely nervous.

"Let's just say...of all things for the media to get wrong, who I am marrying was the least expected. But, honestly, I was just shocked that people would make assumptions like that. It sounds really naive but for a while I've been living the perfect life. A great career, friends that I would do anything for, and most importantly the woman that I love. How it all came crashing down on me was really a shocker." Brooke just had to 'aw' at some parts of his mini speech while Peyton nudged Haley lightly.

"Okay, that was really sweet. And kind of makes my other questions useless. But what do you have to say about Peyton Sawyer? Lots of people were convinced that she was your fiancé."

Nathan shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Peyton's a really good friend of mine...and of my fiance's. We went to high school together and we did date for a little bit. But I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting her to be the girl, she's like a sister to me now. I just feel really horrible about the problems this might have caused between herself and her own fiancé."

"Hey, he got it right!" Haley exclaimed at the TV, causing Brooke and Peyton to look at her confused. "His grammar. He finally got it right."

"Wow, you're just like a giant teddy bear. Is there anything else you wanted to say before we get to the real reason why you're here?"

"I want to thank my coach for his great advice, both on and off the court. And I love you, mom," Nathan threw in a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"How could anyone make up rumors about you? Now it's time for the burning question. Who is your fiancé? Will America recognize her?"

"They should since she's such an amazing person, but for now I'd have to say 'no'. I am happily and proudly engaged to a one Haley James. She's my high school sweetheart and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her with all my heart." As he was finishing up Nathan had the hugest smile on his face, having finally revealed the news to everyone.

"Okay now that was amazing. How come he didn't act like that when we were going out? I totally wouldn't have let you around him," Peyton commented after a moment of jaw dropped silence from the girls, Brooke included.

"Oh my god, are you tearing up?" Haley exclaimed as Brooke turned away grabbing a tissue. "Is Brooke Davis getting emotional?"

Brooke spun around and glared. "When hell freezes over!"

"Hell is frozen over. Well, at least according to the book on it," Haley responded, departing some of her random knowledge.

"Well, screw you Haley James. Too smart for us commoners any ways," Brooke yelled before leaving the room. Peyton and Haley looked at each other confused until Brooke popped her head back in and said, "Just kidding."


	7. Tweens

"You will not believe what just happened, Nate," she said as a greeting once he picked up his cell phone.

He laughed at her unusual message and smiled at the sound of her voice. "Does it have to do with the amazing interview I gave last night? Cause I did a pretty damn good job."

"Yeah, you did. And kind of. I just had my life threatened," Haley burst out laughing at the words and Peyton made remarks about 'not the best way to tell him'.

"How is that funny exactly? Are you all right?" Nathan asked concerned. When she wouldn't atop laughing, he had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling him. "Hales, can you stop laughing and tell me why this is funny."

"Hey, you'd be laughing too if the person you were threatened by was a thirteen year old girl. Last time I ever go out for coffee in this city," Haley finally said and Nathan blew out a sigh of relief.

"So much for adoring fans."

"Oh they love you alright. They love you so much that they hate me. While she was ranting I had a couple of preteens gang up on me for stealing their future husband. Their moms were so embarrassed. I almost couldn't stop from laughing my ass off."

"You know that you're crazy right. Laughing while rabid preteens threaten your life. They're a force to behold, you better watch you're back," Nathan quipped, the danger gone.

"I know I'm crazy. Hell, I'm constantly told that," she replied still giggling.

"Wait, isn't the line supposed to go 'only crazy about you'."

Haley had finally calmed down but almost started laughing again at his puzzled comment. "Nate, that's a stupid pick up line used by lame guys."

"Hey!" he yelled, mock insulted. Abruptly, she collapsed into another fit of laughter. "Look, babe, I got to go. We got so more training now that we made playoffs. I love you."

"Love you, too. Okay, bye." Haley turned back to a smirking Peyton.

"I'm sure that went over well."

Haley grinned and started for the door. "It did. Very amusing. Even my own fiancé thinks that I'm crazy. I got to go to work."

"You are crazy," Peyton reaffirmed throwing a pen at Haley as she ducked out. "Fine, leave me here. I'll just have to call Brooke."

"So how was the first morning?" the secretary, Megan, asked. Haley arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Of being famous? How was the first morning of being famous?"

"I'm not famous. I'm recognized through association. There's a very distinct line." Megan nodded obediently, still waiting for the answer. "I got ambushed by tweens who threatened to kill me for stealing their future husband."

"Oh, so it was normal," the girl quickly responded, a smirk in place.

Haley stared amused at the look on her secretary/friend's face. "You were just waiting to spring that on me, weren't you? Nate was so scared when I told him about it."

"Yeah, well, knowing you. You probably made it sound like you were kidnapped or something," Megan commented all-knowingly, following Haley into her office. "Here, there's not much work today. Jameson is still in shock over Nathan's interview last night."

"That man is perpetually in shock. I mean, after a couple years here, you'd think he would get used to the crazy things that celebrities do. But, no, even the tiniest of things still bother and surprise him."

"But it was a good kind of shock," Megan clarified then grinned happily. "I saw it too. He's a charmer."

"Why in hell do you think I went out with him in the first place?" Haley retorted. Everyone had that to say about him.

"Well, I'm thinking that if he looked that good six years ago. You'd do him just for his body," the girl cheekily responded and watched Haley's mouth drop open in shock.

Glaring, she mock-seriously yelled, "Get the hell out of here! You're supposed to be working not cracking jokes about my fiancé!" The girl left anyways and Haley returned to the world of spontaneous celebrities who wouldn't know self-control if it bit them in the ass.

An hour later and it seemed as if Jameson had come out of his shock since there was a new set of folders balancing on the end of Haley's clustered desk. "When will this ever end?" she moaned as Megan entered with another pile of folders.

"Since you did spend the past two days with your fiancé..." she trailed off trying not to knock over the doubled stack as the files wobbled.

"Yeah, avoiding the engagement announcement from hell!" Haley retorted and then banged her head onto the table, effectively knocking down the files.


	8. A Week And A Half

"Nathan Scott! Answer your cell phone now! Come on, this isn't funny, I haven't talked to you in a week and a half. For all you know, I'm pregnant. Not that I am. But if I was, you wouldn't know about it, would you?" Haley practically yelled into the phone. She took a deep breath, calming herself and trying to get to the point.

"Yeah, so I know you haven't been all that busy, I'm your publicist, can't get away. Anyways, when you find some time, call your publicist. And if you don't have time for that, call your fiancé. She wants to have a word with you. Love you," she faintly whispered the last part as a knock interrupted the call.

A moment later the door creaked open and Megan snuck her head in, "This a bad time, Haley?" The older girl had a grimace on her face but waved in the other girl.

"These entire past ten days have been a bad time," she sighed out impatiently, not wanting to burden her secretary with her personal problems. Megan took a seat and gave her a concerned look, obviously willing to listen. "Okay, first, the whole being recognized thing is a pain in the ass, especially in this city. Second, I love them to death, but Brooke and Peyton are getting on my last nerve. And to top it all off, my stupid fiancé won't talk to me."

"Maybe he's busy," she offered lamely but Haley shot her a look. "But then you would know all about that. Well, here's some good news, Molly came back early. You don't have to watch her clients."

Haley breathed out a sigh of relief and sunk into her chair further. "You do not know how much stress that takes off me."

"Yeah, so ease up on the worrying. Everything will work itself out, I have a feeling it will," Megan reassured as she backed out of the office, knowing smile in place.

Haley practically collapsed against the leather couch in her dark apartment. Jameson, for some reason, had practically kicked her out of the office at lunch time and demanded that she take the rest of the day off. She was just about to enjoy the silence and cash in on some much needed sleep when she realized that it was too silent.

Dejectedly she pulled herself off of the couch and went to go find some trace of Peyton. She didn't have to go far. Stuck to the TV screen was a small post it note.

Hales,

Brooke has taken me hostage and dragged me shopping. I'll see you when I can escape my captor (around dinner).

Peyton

"Thank you," Haley whispered to the quiet apartment, nothing like five hours away from her best friends. Glancing around, she noticed the red light beeping on her answering machine and dragged herself over.

"Honey, it's your Mom. Well, your father and I have decided to take a few trips and visit you all. You can expect us in two or three weeks but I'll call you back later to let you know when. I saw Nathan's interview, that was so sweet. Love you lots."

Haley resisted the urge to pound her head against the nearest wall. Her parents were coming, that was almost never a good sign. She hoped Nathan wouldn't be home for the visit. Her father barely knew or liked him and both of them wanted to keep it that way. Not wanting to think about all that was going wrong, Haley retreated to her bedroom to change into a pair of sweats and one of Nathan's t-shirts.

She went back into the living room, deciding to nap on the couch so that Brooke and Peyton would wake her up whenever they got back. A few hours later and Haley was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone on the coffee table.

"Don't hang up!" she muttered as she fumbled for it, still half-asleep. Accidentally her hand slipped and knocked it away. A moment later the ringing stopped and there was a beep, signaling that she had a new voice mail.

"Hales, it's Nate. I know you're probably mad at me right now, but I need you to come to the city. Just get here as soon as you can. Um, when you do take a cab to 153 Westin Avenue, hurry please. I love you."

Hearing the message, Haley grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down the address. On another piece she wrote a short note to Peyton explaining where she had gone. Nathan hadn't sounded all that worried but he did ask her to rush. Reaching the airport in record time due to a little bribery on her part, Haley asked for the next flight to LA, but found that there already was a ticket in her name.

Taking her seat on a plane that left in twenty minutes, she forced herself to take deep breaths. Having a panic attack on an airplane, three thousand feet in the air, would not be a good thing especially not if she was stuck here for the next three hours. Haley reached LA without having an emotional breakdown and quickly got into a cab.

After almost an hour of riding in the backseat of the cab and having the driver reassure her for the third time that they were going the right way, Haley picked up her cell phone again.

"Nathan, it's Haley. So I got on the plane, like you asked. And I'm currently sitting in a cab like you asked. But it's been an hour and I have no idea where I'm going. Now–oh my god that is such a gorgeous house. Wait, that's not the point. Now I'm sure the driver is not trying to kidnap me but I would like to know where this wild goose chase ends."

Haley just stared in awe as they drove through the beautiful neighborhood, and barely heard the driver when he took a moment to speak with her. "Don't worry ma'am, 153 is just at the top of this hill. We don't get too many people going up there in cabs. Limos maybe."

Her interest was piqued but she had no time to question him when he pulled into a seemingly random driveway and stopped. Stepping out of the car, Haley quickly paid and thanked him before staring at her surroundings. She was almost at the top of a hill.

A beautiful church, straight of her fairy tales and fantasies, with an amazing view of the city. As she approached the heavy wooden doors, Haley noticed a dozing figure laid across one of the stone benches, scattered around the front entrance.


	9. Happily Ever After

"You're falling asleep on me too much," she mumbled as she bent to give him a kiss on the forehead. Immediately Nathan awoke and pulled her down to sit by his feet. "What are we doing in front of a church, Nathan?"

"And I thought I was supposed to be the slow one?" he questioned innocently as she smacked his arm. "What do you think...about getting married?"

"I think that was the whole point of getting engaged," she replied smartly as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me be more specific. What do you think about getting married right now?" Haley stared at him completely amazed, this is the emergency he had. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, long and sweet. "Is that a yes?" he asked, chuckling as she pulled away.

"I think I already said yes six months ago. And I think it's about time I said I do," she responded and took his hand almost dragging him behind her as she took off towards the church.

They got inside and immediately Haley went for the second pair of doors but Nathan stopped her with a laugh, "You don't honestly think you're getting married like that. What about your dress? And your hair and makeup?"

Haley continued to stare before he pushed her towards a side door. "Go. The dress is the one you showed Peyton the other day. And the measurements are from the bridesmaid dress you wore last month to your brother's wedding," Nathan explained, taking amusement in her surprise.

Smiling, Haley pushed the door open, turning around to give one last look to Nathan. Inside, Peyton was having some last minute touches on her makeup, her favorite sister was having her hair done, and Brooke and her mother were trying to calm an overly-hyper, flower girl Jenny. They all paused to look at her and immediately began talking.

Eventually her mother got her into another room to change into the perfectly white wedding dress. When she came out Haley was instantly rushed by the two women who had previously been working on Peyton and her sister, Cassidy.

Before she knew it Haley was standing outside the second set of doors, bouquet in hand, and her father by her side. "You look beautiful, honey."

"I bet you say that to all your daughters on their wedding days," she laughed and he smiled widely at her. "You knew about this? I thought you hated Nathan?" Jenny rushed down the aisle and int Jake's arms and he quickly handed her off to Haley's mother who gladly took her.

"Every father hates every guy his daughter brings home," he explained as Brooke started to walk down the aisle. "But actually, I respect Nathan more than any of your sister's husbands," he whispered as if telling her some secret.

Haley shot him a disbelieving look and watched Peyton start to walk. "Yeah, did you know that unlike your three other sister's husbands, he actually came to me to ask for your hand?"

"Did you say yes?" she immediately questioned and her father made a sweeping gesture to where they were standing, as if saying 'what do you think?'. "Well, he could have proposed anyways, he would have proposed anyways."

Her father laughed but quickly quieted down since the church doors were still open. "Of course I said yes. But my point is, after that, I've always liked him just a little bit more than the others," he confessed and took her hand in his when the traditional wedding march started.

Nathan was standing by the altar, Luke, Jake, and her oldest brother by his side, but she barely noticed them. What she did notice though, was Brooke, gesturing to her brother and mouthing 'he's hot'. Peyton jostled her side quickly, to get her to shut up and Haley almost started cracking up.

Her gaze shifted to the others in the room and noticed that the entire basketball team plus the coach were sitting off to the side. Surprisingly, all her brothers and sisters were in attendance along with her nieces and nephews. Her mother was front and center with tears in her eyes. Haley almost wanted to laugh, she didn't know how many weddings her mother had already been too and cried for.

Finally she reached the end of the aisle and her father reluctantly handed her over to Nathan who kept an idiotic grin plastered all over his face. The priest started the ceremony but they barely noticed. When he asked if anyone had any objections, no one so much as twitched.

"Nathan Scott, do you—," the priest couldn't finish.

"I do," Nathan had cut him off, grinning widely as every in attendance chuckled softly. He took her hand and quickly slipped the ring on before anyone could protest.

The priest cleared his throat, almost embarrassed and moved on. "All right, Haley James," instead of trying he quieted and let her cut him off.

"I do," she replied confidently, smiling at him almost apologetically before taking Nathan's hand and doing the same.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Nathan leaned in slowly, but Haley quickly went up to meet him and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. They rushed out of the church and everyone followed.

Nathan lead her out to the awaiting limo and they got in but not before the Coach approached them. "Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But Nathan we have a game tomorrow. Mrs. Scott don't keep him up too long," he grinned and backed off and the driver took it as his cue to leave.

Haley blushed deeply at his implications and Nathan smirked from across the seat. "What are you laughing at? That wasn't funny," she protested but was shortly cut off by his lips.

"You know, I always did have a problem listening to my coaches," he responded cheekily and she presently smacked him on the arm.


End file.
